1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supply accessories for printing systems and, more particularly, to identifying a source of a consumer replaceable unit.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Toner cartridge configuration control is a key aspect of Xerox(trademark) Corporation customers on some product lines. To protect the revenue generated from consumable sales after equipment sales, it is helpful to be able to identify the source of the consumable. Presently, a physical keying system and/or an electronic consumer replaceable unit mechanism unique to each customer is provided. The current method used for identification and keying is to utilize a ROM chip mounted to the consumable that interfaces with the machine. It would be beneficial to be able to positively identify the configuration of a toner cartridge and prevent xe2x80x9cgarage refillersxe2x80x9d from altering a physical key on the cartridge.
The present invention is directed to, in a first aspect, a system for identifying a supply accessory in a device. In one embodiment, the system comprises a device identifier in the supply accessory and a controller adapted to measure a value of the device identifier, compare the measured value to a predetermined value and determine if the supply accessory corresponds to the device.
In a second aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of identifying a supply accessory in a device. In one embodiment, the method comprises measuring a value of a device identifier in the supply accessory. The measured value is compared to a predetermined value and an identification signal corresponding to a result of the comparison is transmitted to the device.